a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial electric connector and more particularly to a coaxial electric connector which is primarily used on a portable electronic product.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As evolvement of technologies, all kinds of portable electronic products, such as a cell phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and a laptop computer, are gradually moving toward compactness to better comply with convenience of portability; whereas, miniaturization of related electronic parts in the products is also becoming an unavoidable trend.
Taking a coaxial electric connector used in the laptop computer as an example, the coaxial electric connector is composed of a socket and a plug. A bottom of the socket is installed on a motherboard of the laptop computer and two ends of the plug are installed respectively on the socket and an antenna, with transmission and receiving of signals being achieved through a coaxial cable. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a metallic housing 10 of this coaxial electric connector 1 is formed by stamping that a flat-plate-shaped raw material belt is wrapped into the annular metallic housing 10. However, it is not easier for this method to maintain roundness of the housing 10 in manufacturing, which not only affects transmission of signals, but also easily causes scratch on a surface in post-manufacturing due to the imperfect roundness, thereby affecting an appearance, a yield rate and a service life of the product. In addition, the housing is only extended outward with a single pin, which is less sufficient in stability.
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned issues and shortcomings of the prior art is a direction of research and development for improvement by the present inventor and related vendors.